Souviens-toi
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Peut-être suis-je affaibli, c'est pour ça que je m'enfuis. Supporter toute cette ignorance, à l'évidence tu m'as quitté. DMxHG Songfic : James Blunt - Goodbye My lover


Alors voilà, je vous ai promis un OS d'un Dramione, mais j'ai mieux pour vous. Une songfic sur cet amour. Une déformation sans détour. Finalement, ça va de mal en pis et ce de jour en jour.

Songfic : James Blunt - Goodbye My lover

**Disclamer **: Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre sublime JK Rowling.

**L'Histoire** : A moi :)

**Résumé **: Peut-être suis-je affaibli, c'est pour ça que je m'enfuis. Supporter toute cette ignorance, à l'évidence tu m'as quitté.

**Genre** : Romance. Tragédie/Drame Deathfic. SongFic

**Posté le** **(créé)** : A trois heures du matin car je n'arrivais pas à dormir. 08.04.13 ;D /13.05.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Merci à Émeraude Noire pour me l'avoir corrigé. :)

**NDA** : Songfic : James Blunt - Goodbye My lover

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Did I disappoint you or let you down ?_  
_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown ?_  
_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_  
_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._  
_So I took what's mine by eternal right._  
_Took your soul out into the night._

Je te regarde et j'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve que je n'ai pourtant pas cessé d'imaginer. Suis-je coupable d'une telle chose ? Dois-je m'enterrer pour supporter une telle dose ? Je me suis répété une centaine de fois que toi et moi ça ne devrait pas. Pourtant il en est ainsi car maintenant nous sommes coincés ici. Je sais à quel point je suis perdu, sans toi le monde m'est inconnu. Parce que même si nous sommes censés ne pas nous aimer, entre toi et moi j'ai pourtant eu l'impression que c'était de la vérité. De te savoir écroulé, je me dis que finalement, peut-être que c'est réellement terminé.

Même si je sais que cette mauvaise raison est impossible, j'ai comme l'impression que le monde devient floue. je te vois de loin, je t'appelle avec ma propre voix, mais en vain. Vas-tu revenir ou me laisser ainsi mourir ? Car même si j'ai mis longtemps à accepter le fait que je t'aime, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'agir. Tu t'éloignes de plus en plus, et je veux que tu reviennes si je n'm'abuse. Ton ombre fait dorénavant ma lumière. Avec toi, jamais l'idée m'étais venue d'aller dans les airs. Quand je te regarde dans les yeux, je me dis que mon endroit qui m'est vraiment consacré, n'est autre que les cieux. Je ne comprends pas ton désaccord, celui qui fait que maintenant plus jamais on ne s'adore. Car j'ai vite compris, qu'entre toi et moi, il y avait la vie. Mais cette dernière ne veut pas de nous ensembles. Je voudrais m'évader dans les landes. Parce que ma main n'avance pas sans la tienne. Tu sais, sans le vouloir, tu as fait de mon cœur ton règne. La première fois que je tombe amoureux, il fallait que ça soit à deux. Mais il se trouve que tu en penses autrement, c'est dommage… Car finalement, je t'aime et t'aimerais comme un dément.

_It may be over but it won't stop there,__  
__I am here for you if you'd only care._  
_You touched my heart you touched my soul._  
_You changed my life and all my goals._  
_And love is blind and that I knew when,_  
_My heart was blinded by you._

Pour moi tout ceci était une grande histoire. Maintenant, mon prénom doit être accompagné du tien, sinon tout devient bizarre. Mais je n'arrive pas à réaliser, le fait que tu t'es aussi facilement envolée. Comme une dénommée voleuse, tu as pris avec, mon cœur. Je serai contraint de quitter cette vie et tout ce qui m'écœure. Parce que je sens encore ta peau contre la mienne, je sens notre amour qu'était si zen. Mais il se trouve que nous avions inversé les rôles. Présentement, je réalise à quel point le mal, ce n'est pas drôle. Si un de nous devait moins aimer, sache que cela devra être moi dans la réalité. Jamais je n'ai autant été rabaissé, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de t'aimer. Néanmoins je me suis fait piéger et maintenant c'est à moi de payer les frais. Sache que je n'ai eu l'idée de t'abandonner mais on dirait qu'à toi, la conception se faisait. Parce que ta présence ne m'a pas laissé indemne. Sans toi, je ne pense pas qu'aujourd'hui je serais le même. Au début j'ignorais le sentiment de l'amour, actuellement c'est lui qui me tourne le dos, c'est à son tour.

C'est malheureusement dans ces moments-là que les gens le trouvent plus beau. Je me sens d'un côté puéril, de me dire que j'ai pensé à nous réunis, c'était vil. Sûrement pour toi n'était-ce qu'un jeu. Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir expliqué les règles avant que je tombe amoureux ? Parce que moi j'y croyais. J'y croyais qu'entre toi et moi, un futur il y en avait. Cependant, comme tout adolescent, nos sentiments se dirigent vers le mauvais. Je te dis merci car avec toi j'ai appris.

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand.__  
__Shared your dreams and shared your bed._  
_I know you well, I know your smell._  
_I've been addicted to you._

Alors oui ensemble nous avions vécu le paradis. Ensemble nous avions avancé dans ce que je nomme l'ignorance. Parce que tout ce monde passé, pour moi c'est un monde en transe. Mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que tu es partie, je sais, mais pour moi la vérité me claque à l'infini. Pourtant, puisque je me le répète, tu devrais savoir que c'était moi qui était censé te quitter et non l'inverse. Mais je dois avouer que tu as su me mettre une ''disquette'', à présent mon cœur est en ivresse. Et là je marche dans les couloirs ténébreux, je sens ton odeur me narguer faisant de son mieux.

Plus jamais je ne te reverrai, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de revenir ici, comme si _toi_, tu y reviendrais. Vers cette même porte où nos regards se sont entrechoqués. Jamais ce jour, j'ai pensé que ma vie allait changer. Mais il faut dire, que je ne m'y attendais. Pour moi tu n'étais qu'une fille, mais une fille qui en savait. Alors si on me demande de décrire l'amour, je dirais simplement que c'est de l'humour. Mais qui pourrait en rire ? Il n'y a rien de marrant et tout le monde s'enfuit en courant. Je me suis attaché à toi, s'il te plait, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? N'as-tu pas remarqué, que pour toi j'ai évolué ? Ai-je autant foiré, pour que tu partes ainsi en fumée ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire et pour la première fois, il n'y a rien que je gère. Savais-tu que tu m'as transformé ? Jamais je n'aurais dû oser, oser t'aimer.

_Goodbye my lover.__  
__Goodbye my friend._  
_You have been the one._  
_You have been the one for me._

Oui parce que malgré ça, j'accepte le fait que tu veux te passer de moi. Et là je ferme les yeux, voulant à tout prix me retrouver dans un lieu heureux. Parce qu'ici plus rien ne me retient. Depuis que tu es partie, je me sens comme un rien. Il n'y avait qu'une seule comme toi et je voulais être ton roi. Mais cette histoire n'est pas réelle. Du moins pas assez pour qu'elle soit belle. Tout ça est ironique, de me dire que maintenant je ne suis plus unique. Car toi à mes côtés, je savais la valeur de mes propriétés. J'aimerais te demander pardon, mais ma fierté me dit que non. Ici soi-disant, la fautive c'est toi. Alors il faut que j'arrête, plus rien ne va. Et maintenant je pense à autre chose, me disant tout simplement si alors j'ose. Car te dire au revoir, ça me parait facile. Mais si c'est pour ne plus te voir, alors ça devient difficile.

_I am a dreamer and when _I_ wake,__  
__You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._  
_And as you move on, remember me,_  
_Remember us and all we used to be_

Alors j'essaye de ne plus penser mais mes songes, tu t'en es emparée. Éloignée à tout jamais, rappelle-moi pourquoi on s'aimait ? Peux-tu aussi facilement oublier, notre amour passé ? Tous les souvenirs que nous avions encaissé, comment peux-tu être aussi lassée ? S'il te plait, dis-moi que tout ceci n'est pas réel… Souviens-toi de nous, de tout ce que nous avons été. De tous les moments passés à nous regarder d'un amour qui n'était sans égal. Pourquoi tu t'obstines tant à me faire du mal ? Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Pour moi cette rupture est vraiment trop rude. Je me fais peur à moi-même de me laisser penser ça. Peut-être qu'un jour, entre toi et moi tout ira. Finalement je ne sais pas si tout pourrait redevenir comment avant. Soudés, nous étions, séparons nous serons.

Car pour moi ça ne l'est pas encore. Difficile de réalisé ce décor. Mon regard sombre petit à petit, remarquant le vide que tu laisses dans ma vie. Sache que tu peux être fière d'avoir atteint mon cœur, mais maintenant, entre toi et moi, seuls il y a les mœurs. Tu me passes par-dessus comme si j'étais un intrus… À l'instant je regarde ce mur fixement, la première fois où mes lèvres ont frôlé les tiennes. Mais ceci ne reste qu'un simple rêve. Est-ce réellement moi qui créé tous ses rimes ? Mes mots reflètent le bonheur en son antonyme. Comprends-tu à quel point je vais bien ? Du sarcasme qui ne donne qu'un rien.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.__  
__I've watched you sleeping for a while._  
_I'd be the father of your child._  
_I'd spend a lifetime with you._  
_I know your fears and you know mine._  
_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_  
_And I love you, I swear that's true._  
_I cannot live without you._

Alors c'est étrange parce que cette vie je la vois avec toi. Peut-être t'ai-je un jour fait versé des larmes, aujourd'hui je souhaite que ça soit moi qui les essuie, sans que tu en fasses un vacarme. Il est possible que dans mes pensées il y ait trop de mièvreries, mais sans ça je ne saurais faire évoluer ce que je tiens avec mépris. Dans mes yeux se trouvent mon cœur, oserais-je pleurer durant des heures ? Avec toi, nous avions tous vécus, heureux. Comme nos pleurs et nos rires. Avec toi je me suis senti vivre. Je voyais déjà le futur entre nos mains mais il nous a filé entre les doigts. J'ai l'impression de perdre de mon temps pourtant c'est toi qui fait que je suis perdant.

Sur la pierre je m'abaisse. Peut-être veux-je mourir lorsqu'une autre vie naisse. Mais ça encore c'est une chose à réfléchir, même s'il me manque le temps d'agir. Ne m'as-tu pas cru lorsque je te murmurais : Je t'aime et je t'aimerais ? Les doutes t'ont envahis maintenant à nous de poursuivre, il faut qu'on y remédie. Parce que moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. L'amour que je t'ai apporté est trop présent en moi. On se connait comme notre poche, je me demande pourquoi ton cœur est devenu roche. Pourtant, souviens-toi que ce n'est pas ton rôle. Ici, c'est moi qui généralement fraude. J'ai de la peine à saisir le fait que tu veux en finir… Mais moi j'ai compris, plus jamais tu ne m'aurais dans tes pieds. Parce que moi, la vie, j'ai décidé, je vais me l'arracher.

_Goodbye my lover.__  
__Goodbye my friend._  
_You have been the one._  
_You have been the one for me._

Oui je te dis au revoir dès mon arrivée. Pour moi tu as tout été. Une amie comme un amour, un ennemi comme un retour au sens non permis. De jour en jour, tu as été la seule. Je dis bien la seule qui a su me faire vivre des drôles de tours. Car pour moi notre relation reste de la magie. Même si nos secrets ont été découverts, rappelle-toi combien de fois avec toi j'étais inerte.

Car l'amour t'envahit et petit à petit, dans ton ignorance, il te détruit. Après ses multiples avances, on s'enfuit. Alors j'ai pris enfin la décision en regardant pour la dernière fois ce mur où on s'est aimé à l'unisson. Mon cœur a commencé à ne battre rien que pour toi. Et bien sache qu'il mourra avec moi… rien que pour toi. Car je te l'ai dit. Ma vie sans ta présence, reste d'une noirceur immense. Je te dis déjà au revoir, et peut-être même à plus tard… dans quelques secondes… il fera tout noir…

_And I still hold your hand in mine.__  
__In mine when I'm asleep._  
_And I will bare my soul in time,_  
_When I'm kneeling at your feet._  
_Goodbye my lover._  
_Goodbye my friend._  
_You have been the one._  
_You have been the one for me._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'imaginer à mes côtés. Alors que ça persiste, je sens jusqu'à ta main dans la mienne, n'est-ce pas optimiste ? Une dernière fois je voudrais dire que je t'aime. Mes paupières s'abaissent dans un doux geste qui restera à jamais ainsi. Je sens mon corps se cogner avec violence contre le sol en pierre. Tu sais de ce qui en est de mon cœur ? Il se releva pour la dernière fois. Je le sens peiné, je l'entends même crier. Et là, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire. Depuis le début j'ai l'impression que tu m'écoutes, mais mon âme est en route jusqu'aux cieux. Te souviens-tu ? Cet endroit tant attendu me fait mal aux yeux.

Parce que finalement, de loin tu me regardes. Et je vois de mon âme, tes yeux qui se dégradent. Ressens-tu ce qu'est l'amour ? Celui qui rend fou d'humour… Je te l'ai dit… C'est une blague mais suis-je le seul à ne pas la trouver marrante ? Pour moi tu es toujours au fond de mes pensées, jamais je ne t'ai autant aimée. La preuve est là, je m'envole à l'au-delà… Je sens mon entier se vider… Avec toi maintenant à mes côtés, je commence à regretter. Mais finalement c'était voulu ? Tu sais à quel point je n'en peux plus, une larme roule sur ma joue. Alors ce fut après ce chaste baiser, que j'ai rendu mon dernier souffle, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Je t'aimais Hermione. Maintenant il ne faut que ça t'étonne…

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.__  
__I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._  
_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._  
_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

* * *

**Petit proverbe : "Suicide : monter au ciel par une corde de pendu." Jules Renard**

J'espère que ça vous a plu car je n'ai jamais fait de Dramiones, :D Bon... Je sais... c'est un peu fleur bleue... J'ai hésité d'inverser les rôles (ce serait plus logique...), mais je ne sais pas, car j'aime bien ainsi. Même si nous n'avions pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça, je souhaite que ce ne soit pas jusqu'à indécis.

Je trouve ça joli et j'espère aussi que c'était mérité. Merci d'avoir lu :D Bonne journée et à bientôt. Bises. OG.


End file.
